


Bilbo William Took Baggins

by sherryryu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Business setting, Dark, F/M, M/M, Noble family, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryryu/pseuds/sherryryu
Summary: The family of Baggins was the most well-known noble family in the United Kingdom. Bilbo Baggins did not like the whole deal of 'noble family.' Bilbo decides to run away from noble life and start a new, normal life as William Took. Just when Bilbo thinks he found himself a stable, normal life, he meets Thorin Oakenshield Durin. WIP





	1. Chapter 1

The family of Baggins was the most well-known noble family in the United Kingdom. Currently, Bella Baggins was married to one of the princes. The Baggins family was pretty important and held a political image to the world. However, to Bilbo Baggins, his family title and symbol were nothing to him. Being born to the noble family was not fun to him. There were rules and restrictions that regulated his life and Bilbo despised it with full passion. This was the main reason why Bilbo determined that he was not going to obey rules and limitation. Bilbo was not going to let anyone control his life. His parents understood his feeling and let him live normally under the name of William Took. Even though Bilbo was no longer part of ‘Baggins’ family, his parents still supported and loved him.

 

Under the name of William Took, Bilbo lived a normal life as a normal person. Even though his card and the bank were full of money, he never touched his parents’ money. He found himself a part-time job to do while he was attending the high school and university. He was a full-ride scholarship student so he really did not have to worry about paying for his school. Bilbo fancied his college life under the name of William.

 

After graduating the university with an accounting degree, Bilbo found himself a job at Durin Corporation. It was a family-owned company by the Durin family. Even though the Durin family was not a noble family, they were big influences on the United Kingdom and the economy. Ori, Bilbo’s college friend and a flatmate, suggested him the job and Bilbo was able to get the job with no struggle thanks to his perfect 4.0 GPA and 2 years of intern experience. Ori was a PA (personal assistance) to Financial and Accounting director, Mr. Dwalin. Bilbo was going to be working with Ori and his boss.

 

“Are you nervous?” Ori asked as he and Bilbo made their way to work. They were on the busy tube filled with people trying to get to his or her workplace. Bilbo was holding onto Ori’s arm so that he would not get washed away in the pool of people.

“Nervous? I had two years of internship, Ori,” Bilbo replied with a scoff.

Ori looked at Bilbo with concerned eyes. “But this is Durin Corporation we are talking about. Even though they started small in the old age, they grew big and has power toward the United Kingdom’s economy. They own a lot of gold,” Ori commented. Ori was only worried about Bilbo quitting the job on the first day.

“Do not worry, Ori. I am just going to be looking at numbers and spreadsheet.”

 

The train arrived at the destination and Ori and Bilbo got off the train. As they made their way up the stairs, Bilbo noticed a lot of workers wearing the Durin Corporation’s ID card. As Bilbo followed Ori, he opened up his briefcase to find his ID card. Once he found his ID card, he closed his briefcase and put the lanyard.

“How do I look with the ID card?” Bilbo asked as they reached the surface.

“Looks official. Come on, Will. We might be running late and I really do not wish to see you get scowled,” said Ori as he made his way to the tall glass building that stood above them. Bilbo hurriedly followed Ori.

 

Inside the building, there was a coffee shop on the first floor. The coffee shop was crowded with people lining up to get a coffee and quick breakfast. There was a casual sitting area on the first floor, but the real deal started after passing through the ID gate. There was no way for a person, without the ID, to enter into the second floor and above. The place was guarded with security, gates, CCTVs, and more. Bilbo and Ori both scanned their ID and passed through the gate. Ori pressed the up button on the elevator and waited for the elevator to arrive.

 

“We are on the 15th floor,” said Ori as he impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive.

Then, Bilbo saw one tall man and medium height man walking toward them. The tall man was very built while the medium height man had some weight with muscle.

“Oh! If it isn’t Ori!” said the medium height man as he walked toward Bilbo and Ori. Ori turned around with shocked face, “Mr. Dwalin! You are here so early!” said Ori as he bowed down to his boss.

“I and Thorin had an important subject to talk about in the morning,” Mr. Dwalin explained.

 

 _“So this was the boss that Ori was working for… Well, it will soon be my boss to work for,”_ Bilbo thoughted as he stared at Mr. Dwalin. Bilbo noticed that he was staring too much so he changed his attention toward the elevator that has arrived. “The elevator is here,” said Bilbo. Bilbo and Ori let the two men walked into the elevator first and then get on. Ori pressed the button for the 30th floor and 15th floor.

 

“So, is this the new worker that you got, Dwalin?” the tall man, whose name was called as Thorin, questioned.   
“Yeah, his name is William Took,” Mr. Dwalin responded as he patted Bilbo’s shoulder, adding on, “He is also Ori’s friend.”

Thorin looked down at the short male and glared at him. “This is not a playground. Make sure you focus on work,” said Thorin.

 

Then, the elevator arrived at the 15th floor. Ori and Bilbo got off and bowed down to Thorin and Mr. Dwalin as the elevator door closed. Once the door was closed, Ori sighed deeply. “That was the heir of the company, Thorin Durin. He is… rather busy with stuff,” Ori explained.

“Stuff?” Bilbo questioned with interest.

“Come on Will, I will show your cubicle.”

 

Ori dodged the question and led Bilbo to his cubicle. After showing the cubicle, Ori left since he had to go and follow around his boss. As Bilbo settled in the cubicle, he was greeted by his neighbor who was very excited of the new worker. “You must be William Took!” said the neighbor very brightly.

“Indeed I am,” Bilbo responded, “And you are?”

“Bofur is the name! Glad to have you as a neighbor!”

 

After the greeting with Bofur, Bilbo was put into Bofur’s group to work on the spreadsheet. The work was going fine, but Bilbo was still questioning about the ‘stuff’ that Ori talked about inside his brain. Bilbo had a habit of discovering out secrets that fascinated him. This ‘stuff’ that Ori mentioned about interested him very much. Then, Bilbo drew out his smartphone and began typing a message on his messaging app. After, he pressed sent on the screen.

 

 

**Do you know something that is going around at Durin Corporation? - B**

 

The response was almost immediate.

 

_I heard that you got a job at that place, congratulation._

**That is not the response I want - B**

_Bill, you should not budge into their business_

**And why I should not? - B**

_Because you are William Took. I am sure you understand what I am trying to say, Bill_

**Are you telling that it is related with nobility?**

_Return to your work, Bill. Your boss will be returning to his seat in 2 minutes or so_

 

 

After two minutes, Bilbo saw Mr. Dwalin walking into the office furiously. Ori was following him like a scared puppy, telling Mr. Dwalin to calm down. Most of the people stopped the work, wondering what was going on. But, Mr. Dwalin ordered everyone to get back to work.

“Furious, isn't he?” Bilbo observed as he watched Mr. Dwalin entered into his office.

“My bet goes that he fought with Mr. Thorin,” said Bofur as he opened his bread package.

“Do they not get along?”

“Oh no, they do get along. They get along very well. It just that… ever since the project got lost, Thorin is not who he used to be.”

 

 _“Project?”_ Bilbo asked to himself. Bilbo estimated that the ‘stuff’ that Ori talked about was this project that Bofur mentioned. But, lost? How did the project got lost?

“How did the project got lost?” Bilbo asked to Bofur with curiosity.

“It is not really lost... Someone stole it,” Bofur responded with a whisper, continuing, “The project was called ‘Arkenstone.’ I do not know much about the project, but I know that without the project, the Durin Corporation will collapse eventually. That project can do so many things. It can make every one of us jobless.”

“If someone stole it, why hasn't the project was released to the public? Is the project even still ‘alive’?”

“According to Bifur, my cousin, he claims that Durin’s enemy stole it just so that the enemy can spectate the Durin family suffer. I do not know if that is true, though. Bifur speaks weird stuff sometimes.”

 

Bofur returned to his cubicle after explaining the story. Now, Bilbo was more drawn in the story. There was no way that he was going to miss out on the interesting story. Suddenly, Bilbo’s phone vibrated. Bilbo pulled out his phone and check his notification. 

 

_Do not get involved in it. And, I mean it by it_

**Why are you so worried about? This is just the Durin family and his enemy, right? - B**

_Because there is just more than that. The Durin Corporation may seem like a normal corporation on the outside, but it holds many secrets. Just be Willam Took and work normally._

**I became William Took so that I can have my freedom - B**

 

 

Bilbo silenced his phone and put it in a place where he would not see the texts popping up on his display. After hours of working, Bilbo was finally able to go home. Ori was finished with his job just when Bilbo was finished with his. Apparently, Mr. Dwalin was offering Ori and Bilbo a ride to their flat. Both accepted the offer gladly. Mr. Dwalin sat the driver sat while Ori sat right next to him. Bilbo suddenly had a feeling that he was the third wheeler. Ori was smiling and blushing all over whenever Mr. Dwalin talked. Bilbo realized that his friend had a crush toward Mr. Dwalin. Bilbo now had something to mess with Ori.

 

“Has Mr. Thorin found his PA yet?” Ori asked to Mr. Dwalin.

“Nope. I kept telling him that he needs one, but he does not trust anyone,” Mr. Dwalin responded.

“Is that what you were furious of, sir?” Bilbo asked as he joined in the conversation.

Mr. Dwalin nodded, “He can be a very selfish man.”

“I heard that project ‘Arkenstone’ was stolen off. Does Mr. Thorin believe that his ex-PA stole it?”

Ori jumped into the conversation, asking, “Where did you hear that, Will?”

Bilbo simply responded, “Bofur told me.”

“News spread fast does it not? Now our newbie knows something is off with the company,” Mr. Dwalin commented, continuing, “But, the newbie is right. Thorin believes that his last PA stole it and sold it to someone. But, the PA was innocent!”

 

Then, the car stopped in front of Bilbo and Ori’s flat. Bilbo unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. Bilbo hopped off the car and waited for his friend to get off.

“If you know anyone who likes to be a PA, can you suggest few to me?” Mr. Dwalin asked as Ori left the car.

“I will, sir. Have a good night,” said Ori as bowed down. Mr. Dwalin nodded. Ori closed the door and watched the car leave.

 

“He is a nice man,” said Bilbo as he grabbed the flat key from his pocket.

“What- what… What do you mean?!” Ori asked as he stumbled through his sentence. Ori was blushing all over. “How old is he? 30? 6 years old difference?” Bilbo teased.

“How old is he? 30? 6 years old difference?” Bilbo teased.

“Seven years…”

“Seven years! I am surprised that he is not a married man yet!”

 

Bilbo walked up the stairs to unlock the door. Ori followed along with the hot burning face. Bilbo kept teasing Ori while they were preparing dinner. Bilbo was probably going to tease Ori for a very long, long time. This was going to be fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

-A few days later-

 

 

“He rejected ten people today! TEN!” Mr. Dwalin complained as he raged about Thorin not choosing his PA. Ori attempted to calm down his boss, but nothing was helping Dwalin to calm down. Most of his workers were hiding away so that their boss would not scowl them around. Bilbo was not one of the hiders. He was standing next to Ori, listening to Mr. Dwalin raging on.

“Do you know how many people he has rejected so far?! I have lost count because there were so many of them!” Mr. Dwalin rampaged as he tossed the file that he was holding onto. Ori squeaked in shock.  

“Please calm down, Mr. Dwalin. You are scaring your own PA,” said Bilbo as he tried to calm down his boss.

 

Mr. Dwalin looked at Bilbo who was standing next to Ori. Then, Mr. Dwalin approached to him grabbed Bilbo’s shoulder. Mr. Dwalin’s face was very… scary when observing close up. Bilbo questioned why the hell Ori had an interest toward such a man. “William! Do you want to try being his PA?” Mr. Dwalin asked with a pleading voice.

“I.. What? But, I am an accountant, not a PA,” Bilbo stumbly responded with confusion.

“If he does not like you, you can still return back to our department. Come on, let us try it!”

 

Mr. Dwalin grasped Bilbo’s arm and started to walk toward the elevator. Ori followed along, calling out Mr. Dwalin to slow down. Bilbo was literally being dragged by his boss to Mr. Thorin's office. Bofur was looking at him with a troubled face. Bilbo gestured Bofur that he was going to be fine and let Mr. Dwalin drag him. Once they reached the 30th floor, Mr. Dwalin opened the office door to Thorin without the knock. Ori entered and bowed to Thorin.

 

“What the hell is going on, Dwalin?” Thorin questioned with annoyance filled in his voice.

Mr. Dwalin pulled Bilbo’s shoulder and displayed Bilbo to Thorin. Thorin looked at Dwalin and Bilbo with confusion.

“He is your new PA,” said Dwalin as his voice tone deepen.  

“I dud not approve it. Also, he is your worker,” Thorin argued back.

“Does not matter. He can change department.”

“He applied to be an accountant, not a PA.”

 

Thorin and Mr. Dwalin were arguing over and over. Then, their arguments eventually started to build up, driving them to yell at each other. Ori was frightened like a little child. _Is this what Ori was going through recently? Was this the reason why Ori had hard times falling asleep?_ Bilbo coughed once and voiced out.

 

“I do not mind changing department. I do not care if Mr. Thorin does not approve me as his PA. However, every employee is on his or her feet, anxious. Every employee is worried about losing his or her job. As the employee of Durin Corporation, I cannot let the heir of the company run wildly,” Bilbo voiced. Bilbo noticed Mr. Dwalin’s face brightening up. Bilbo continued, “Just give me a week, sir. If you do not like me after the week, I will return back to my department.”

 

Bilbo questioned himself if he made the right choice to step up, but Bilbo wished to find more about the project ‘Arkenstone’ and the true identity of Durin Corporation. Bilbo was warned not to get involved, but he was already involved when he stepped into the building. There was no way to run. The only way was to go along the straight-line road.

 

“So, Mr. Thorin, what do you wish me to do?” Bilbo asked as he faced Thorin with a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gina Grey, a 'government'. glared at the computer screen that showed Bilbo with his new job as personal assistance to Thorin Durin. Gina advised Bilbo several times not to get involved with them, but Bilbo did not listen. Gina was now worried about her best friend, but also a cousin-in-law of the prince of London. Even though Bilbo was living under the name of William Took, Bilbo was still Bilbo Baggins, the only son of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took.

 

During the high school year, Gina’s grandfather, Gandalf, was was asked by Bilbo’s parents to make an identity for Bilbo to live under. Ever since then, Bilbo Baggins was still alive and present in the database, but also exsistence of William Took. Thanks to Bilbo not making any appearances on public TV and such, it was pretty easy for Bilbo to get another identity. After Gina’s grandfather left the job at the government, Gina took over her grandfather’s job and watched Bilbo from far away. Gina promised that she was going to protect Bilbo no matter what.

 

“The Arkenstone…” Gina muttered as she watched Bilbo running busy with work. 

“Is that not project that was stolen off by ‘Smaug’?” Gina’s assistance questioned, interested in the subject.

“Indeed. Ever since it was stolen off by him, we have been watching over him. We still do not know the real reason behind him stealing the project… There are many eyes on that project. It is not just the Durin who wants the project… I fear for Bill.”

“We will increase security on him.”

 

Gina nodded and watched her assistance leave the office. Gina sighed and returned back to her original work. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“William!!” Bofur called as he runs and hugged the little man into his warmth. “I was so worried about you!”

“Bofur, it is good to see you again,” said Bilbo with a smile.

“How is the PA work? Is Mr. Thorin pushing you around? Are you not stressing?”

“Bofur, the job is going well. It is actually going better than I thought.”

“I am glad!”

 

Bilbo was not going to lie. The PA job was better than the accounting job. His new space was open-space, which he preferred over a cubicle. In addition, he was now working on the 30th floor. Whenever he was bored, he could look out the window and saw the whole city front of him. He had his own ‘space’ and he was more like a guard to Thorin’s office room. Whenever someone wanted a meeting with Thorin, he or she had to go through Bilbo first. Most of the times, it was Dwalin and other directors and managers visiting Thorin to talk about business stuff. Rarely, Thorin’s younger brother, Frerin, would come and visit. Then one time, a tall, beautiful woman with the same hair color of Thorin’s hair walked into the office. She smiled when she saw Bilbo sitting at PA chair.

 

“It seems like Thorin has finally found his PA. I am glad,” said the woman with a beautiful smile, continuing, “Is he free right now?”

“Yes, ma’am. What is your name?” Bilbo asked as he picked up the phone to dial his boss.

“Do not worry about it. He knows that I am coming.”

 

The woman walked up to Thorin’s office door then swung open as she called out his name. Thorin jumped from the sudden door opening from the woman. “What the hell Dis?! Do you not know how to knock?!” Thorin asked as he tried to calm himself. He almost had a heart attack.

“I told you that I was coming today,” the woman, whose name was Dis, replied calmly as she walked into the office. Bilbo started to prepare tea for the woman.

“I now have a PA. Talk to him before you talk to me,” Thorin plead. Bilbo set two teacups for Thorin and Dis. Dis thanked him for the tea.

“What is your name?” Dis asked Bilbo.

“My name is William Took,” Bilbo introduced with a bow. Dis exchanged a greeting with Bilbo.

“You may leave,” Thorin ordered without looking at William.

 

Bilbo nodded and bowed to both and left the office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I cannot believe you found yourself a PA,” said Dis with a surprised voice.

“I did not choose him yet. I have a week to decided if I like him or not,” Thorin responded as he took a sip of his tea.

“He is small and cute, just like Ori,”

“Must be why Dwalin picked him since that is his type... Dis, you are not here talk about my PA. What are you really here for?”

 

Dis took a sip of the tea that was prepared by William. Then, she put the teacup down. “I think we need to give up on finding the Arkenstone project and start on a new project that will hold the company,” Dis declared with honesty.

“Dis, you too? That project is work of our people! Our grandfather! And you just wish it let it go?” Thorin asked emotionally as he slammed his desk. Dis did not flinch.

“That project was stolen off by Smaug, Thorin! There are way too many eyes on that project. We cannot get involved deeper. It is way too much dangerous for this company and for our family.”

 

Thorin looked down at his desk filled with paperwork that he has been missing out. His main focus was to find the stolen project, Arkenstone but if he kept his focus on the project, he was going to lose a lot of stuff. William and Dis were both right. William became a PA because he was worried of an employee becoming jobless. Dis wanted the company to keep running without the Arkenstone project. However, to Thorin, Arkenstone project was everything he got from his grandfather who passed away a few years ago. Thorin wanted to make his grandfather happy.

 

“I am sure that our grandfather is happy for both of us. Look at us, we are all successful children. I married a man whom I loved and became a mother. You are soon going to be the chairman of the family-run company. And Frerin is healthy as ever. Just because our project was stolen off does not mean our grandfather is going to hate us. Smaug stole it so that he can watch you suffer. You cannot give what he wants, Thorin.”

 

Thorin sat back down on his chair and sighed. His younger sister was right. It was Smaug who stole the project. There was no way to retrieve the project without the help of the government. Thorin nodded and agreed with his sister. “Thanks, Dis. I now understand what I need to do,” said Thorin.

“Good, are you coming home early today? Fili and Kili want to see you. You have been coming in when they are usually asleep,” Dis asked as she got up from her seat.

“I am surprised they are looking for me rather than Vili.”

“They miss you, Thorin. You are their uncle after all.”

 

Dis made her goodbye to her brother and left the office. When she walked out of Thorin’s office, she saw William working hard on his job. William noticed that Dis was leaving.

 

“Have a nice evening, ma’am,” said William with a soft smile as he stopped what he was working.

“Take care of my brother, will you?” Dis asked as she returned the smile.

“I will try my best.”

 

Dis nodded and left the floor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

-One week later-

 

Nothing has really occurred during the past week to Bilbo. He put the best efforts into his job and work. There were no complaints from Thorin. Thorin was bossing around Bilbo during the first day, but it lessened as days passed by. One time, Mr. Dwalin commented that it was possible that Thorin finally found himself a PA. Today was the D-day for Thorin to decide to rather keep Bilbo or not as his PA. Many of the workers had put a bet on that Thorin was once again going to kick out his PA, but Dwalin believed in himself. Also, if Thorin did kick out Bilbo, Mr. Dwalin was not going to have a good day.

 

“If he declines you, I am going to have a huge quarrel with him,” Mr. Dwalin declared as he sips the tea prepared by Ori, adding on, “Even Dis agrees with me! She does not care if Thorin is her older brother. She will join me in the war if Thorin declines. You have done more work than any other PAs! You were on time with assignment and tasks. There is no way for Thorin to kick a perfect PA!”

Ori attempted to calm down his boss who has begun to rampage in the middle of Bilbo's office area. Bilbo just chuckled as he sat and waited for Thorin to come out from his office with his decision.

“Are you nervous, William?” Frerin, who was present to hear the announcement, questioned Bilbo as he faces him.

“I just hope that Mr. Thorin would make a right decision. Even if he kicks me out, I wish that he would find a perfect PA for himself,” Bilbo responded as he lifted up the teacup to take a sip. 

“You are too nice, lad,” Mr. Balin, brother of Mr. Dwalin and secretary of the chairman, expressed as he softly pats Bilbo's back.

 

Then, Thorin’s office door opened wide. Thorin marched into the area where everyone was gathered. Everyone grew silent and stared at Thorin. Thorin looked at Bilbo for few seconds and turned his face to everyone. 

 

“I, Thorin Oakenshield Durin, will accept William Took as my personal assistance,” Thorin voiced. 

 

Everyone cheered in happiness in unison. Ori was hugging Bilbo while Balin and Dwalin were patting each other’s shoulder, congratulating themselves. Frerin walked toward to Thorin and stood next to him. They both watched the group celebrating.

 

“I honestly thought you were going to kick him out,” Frerin commented, continuing, “Was Dis really right about the fact that you developed a crush toward him?” Frerin asked as he faces Thorin. 

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Thorin responded as he dodges the question.

“I can see it in your eyes, Thorin. I am your younger brother. I have stood next to you for many years. Your eyes toward him are the same as Dis' eyes looking at Vili.”

Thorin sighed deeply. “Alright, you got me.”

“When did your crush developed? When William prepared your first tea?”

 

_ Ever since the day, I met him on the elevator. _ Thorin just simply smiled and answered, “I do not know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ When Thorin saw Ori standing with a guy he has never seen before, Thorin did not care much. Thorin heard the news of Dwalin bringing in a new employee to his department and Thorin had no interest in Dwalin’s department. However, when Thorin saw the new employee, Thorin fell in love at the first sight. The employee was about the same height as Ori, probably around 5’ 6”. His curly, brown hair was making his face look gorgeous and delightful. The employee's name was William Took.  _

 

_ Ever since the day when Thorin met William at the elevator, Thorin tried to think of any possible ways to meet William somehow. Because William was in Dwalin’s department, there was not much of excuse to make for Thorin to actually visit the place. Then, Thorin realized that his love was hopeless. There was no likely way for Thorin to become ‘friend’ or  even ‘lover’ with William. Then, something happened on one day. _

 

_ One day out of nowhere, Dwalin charged into his office with William and Ori. Thorin was perplexed at first. Why did Dwalin bring William to his office? Then, Dwalin announced that William was now going to be Thorin's new PA. Thorin wanted to shout in delight, but acting such a way would give away that Thorin had a feeling toward William. Thorin did not wish to tell everyone to the world that he was in love with the new guy. Therefore, he faked out that he did not want PA. Thorin indeed desired to have William as his PA, but he could not just accept him. People would suspect him about easily welcoming William as his PA. He was known for rejecting people. He had to act it out. _

 

_ “Just give me a week, sir. If you do not like me after the week, I will return back to my department,” said William. _

 

_ As Thorin went home after that day, he was full of happiness. He could just yell in happiness and wake everyone up in the street. Thorin decided not to show too much of his affection toward William. He had to take it slow. If he rushed things up, William would just run away like his other exes. He found the perfect person. He was not going to lose him. Thorin was deeply in love with William Took. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

“William,” Thorin called as he walked up toward Bilbo. Bilbo looked up at the tall man with a smile and a reply. “Are you perhaps busy tonight?” Thorin asked.

“I do not think so, sir. Do we have a meeting that we need to attend? I do not remember seeing that on your schedule,” Bilbo responded as he pulled out his notepad to look over Thorin’s schedule. 

“No, no. This is for you and I. You have officially become my PA. It is my job to learn more about my personal assistance. I only know your name.”

“Oh… Are we going to talk here or…?”

“Five Fields. That is where we will be going.”

 

_ Five Fields? Why was Mr. Thorin taking to such place like that for his PA?   _ Bilbo was confused on Mr. Thorin's pick of the restaurant, but he did not question his boss. He just nodded and agreed to Thorin’s decision. Thorin kicked everyone out from Bilbo's office area and head to his office. Then, Thorin grabbed his jacket and keys.  _ Are we already leaving?   _ Bilbo asked to himself. 

 

“Um, sir… Are we leaving right now?” Bilbo asked his boss from his office area.

“I have made a reservation for 7 o’clock. It will take us few minutes to get there. Come on, William,” Thorin responded as he closed his office door. Then, he started to walk toward the elevator. 

 

Bilbo followed his boss with confusion. When they arrived at the parking deck, Thorin opened the door for Bilbo. Bilbo thanked his boss and sat in the passenger seat. Then, Thorin got into the driver seat and started the car. 

 

“Put on your seatbelt,” Thorin ordered. 

 

Bilbo nodded and put on his seatbelt. The ride to the restaurant was very awkward and quiet. Thorin was focused on the road while Bilbo was just looking outside the window, looking at the night views. When the car arrived at the restaurant, Thorin got off his car first and then opened the door for Bilbo. Bilbo thanked his boss once again. 

 

“Have you been to this place before?” Thorin asked as he handed the key to the valet driver. 

_ Yes, as a Bilbo Baggins. _ “No sir, this is my first time here. The restaurant looks… very fancy and expensive,” Bilbo commented. 

“The place is not that expensive. Come, William.”

 

_ It is not expensive to you but it is expensive to regular working people!   _ Bilbo’s head was full of inside talk, but Bilbo put up a smile and followed his boss. As the waitress guide them to their seat, Bilbo wondered if his boss did this to every PA of his.  _ He must had, right?  _

 

“What do you want to drink, sir?” the waitress asked Thorin with a smile.

“Bring the wine that I requested for,” Thorin responded. 

The waitress nodded and left the table to grab the wine. Bilbo picked up the menu that was on the table and looked through the course menu.  _ Bloody hell, their price is still the same as ever!  _

“We will be going through the course menu. I hope you are not full,” said Thorin.

“I am very hungry. But, I do not understand why you are spending so much money on dinner with your PA. Did you not said you just want to learn about me, sir?” Bilbo asked as he put down the course menu.

“This is the best way to learn about someone. Also, this is not a lot of money. Do not worry about the price, William.” 

 

The waitress returned with the wine that Thorin requested. Thorin ordered a wine that cost 100 pounds ($123). To Bilbo, living under the name of William Took, that was the price of almost three-person meals. Why was his boss spending so much money just to learn about his PA?

 

“Have you had this wine before?” Thorin asked as he pours the wine into Bilbo’s cup.

“No. Never,” Bilbo replied with a soft chuckle.  _ I have seen it before, though.  _ “It looks expensive,” Bilbo added.

“Only about hundred pounds, nothing much,” 

 

_ Nothing much, my ass! _   Bilbo took a sip of the wine. It was not bad. Bilbo had variety of different wines that would have cost an arm in his life. After all, the Baggins loved alcohol and partying. Whenever the Baggins had good food, they had wines and alcohols. After a few minutes later of waiting, the course food started to come out. Bilbo started to eat the delicious food. 

 

“Tell me William, how long you and Ori knew each other?” Thorin asked. 

Bilbo swallowed his food that he was eating and wiped his lips to make sure that there was no food around his mouth. “We were a roommate since freshman year and have been roommate and friend since then,” Bilbo replied as he put down the cloth napkin.

“I heard that most freshmen tend to find another roommate after their first year. I guess that is wrong for you. You must be the same age as Ori, correct?” 

Bilbo simply nodded as he put the steak into his mouth. “I am the same age as Dwalin,” said Thorin, continuing, “As you probably already know, I have a younger brother and younger sister. Dwalin and Balin are my cousins. There is also Oin and Gloin, but you never saw them before, haven't you?”

Bilbo shook his head in reply. “They never come to my office that is why. They are both directors of their department,” Thorin explained. 

 

Thorin then went on explaining about the company and its history, how the company all started. Thorin shared the story of his grandfather and the few explanation of the project ‘Arkenstone.’ Bilbo found out that Thorin was trying to move on from the project and find another project that would bring goodness to the company. Bilbo was surprised that Thorin was actually trying to move on. According to Mr. Dwalin, Bilbo changed Thorin ever since he became a PA. 

 

“Now, enough about the company and its story. Tell me about you, William. Do you have siblings?” Thorin popped the question after finishing all of his stories.

“No, sir. I am an only child. However, I have a lot of uncles, aunt, and cousins. One of the far, far cousins married a Baggins family. However, I have no relationship with her. Because there are so many of them, I cannot even remember most of the name,” Bilbo explained with a chuckle. 

 

Bilbo was not lying. He was indeed an only child, but he had way too many cousins, uncles, and aunts. Just by looking at his father's side, there was way too much. And Bilbo did not even wish to start talking about his mother side. 

 

“Doesn’t that make you a nobility?” Thorin questioned with curiosity.

“No, sir. She is very far, far away from me. Our family is just a normal family,” Bilbo responded with a chuckle. 

 

This was a lie. The ‘she’ that Bilbo was referring to was actually his mother. Even though his mother was a Took and married to a nobility, her family members were not part of the nobility. Because of this reason, his mother was excluded from her family. She lost contact with everyone in her family side. But, she did not care. She expected something like that to happen. She was prepared for it when she married Bilbo’s father. 

 

“My, look at the time, it seems like I spent way too much time on explaining about the company,” said Thorin as he looked at his wristwatch, adding on “I would love to hear more your story, William. Why don’t we make another arrangement?” Thorin asked as he raised his hand for the waitress. Bilbo pulled out his phone and checked the time. 9 p.m.  _ Geeze, time goes fast.  _ The waitress came with the bill and Thorin sent her back with the card. 

“Can I offer a place to eat next time? I like listening and telling stories, but this dinner was way too fancy for that,” Bilbo asked as he grabbed his jacket. 

“Of course. I will drop you off at your flat. I am guessing it is the same address as Ori’s?”

Bilbo nodded in response. “Then, let us go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update is random


End file.
